


Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

by SweetbunThorn



Series: If you give a Persona a body [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Robin's gotta big dick, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Arsene, Kidd, are you- Oh, am I interrupting something?”





	Two's Company, Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST TIME WRITING ROBIN HOOD

“So, when where you going to tell me?”

Kidd squirmed, eyes flickering to the side. “Well-”

The slap echoed out in the bedroom and the captain jolted, biting back a moan as he felt the sting on his ass. Kidd buried his face in the sheets, mildly pulling at the restraints that held his arms behind his back. Arsene’s fingers danced along his bare legs, up to his ass, before resting against his back.

“William.”

“Mmph.”

“So, was I supposed to know about them when Wild Card returned from Europe?”

“Uh...”Kidd could feel the smack coming no matter what his answer would be. 

“Mon amour.” Arsene’s fingers moved to grip his ass. 

“L-Lupin.”

“Wrong one.”

“Arsene.” Kidd squirmed again. “I’m sorry, it slipped both of our minds.”

“Apology accepted. But...” Suddenly Arsene’s fingers pushed inside of him. “You still have to be punished.”

_“Yes please.”_

“Arsene, Kidd, are you- Oh, am I interrupting something?”

Kidd blushed as he and Arsene turned their attention towards Robin Hood, who had paused before entering the bedroom.

“Actually.” Arsene charmingly smiled, but Kidd knew it was a farce. “You’re not. Robin.”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to fuck William?”

“Hmm.” Robin look him over and Kidd squirmed under the searing yellow eyed stare. “I would love to. Loki has been going on about how good his dick was, I can’t help but wonder, how he must feel inside.”

The archer walked towards them, muscles rippling under the white button up shirt, and Kidd wanted nothing more but to feel those muscles against him.

“But, I have no idea if he could handle me.”

Kidd scoffed. “I can handle anythin’.”

“Oh?” Robin unbuckles his belt, drops it to the floor, and pulls out-

_Oh dear god, Kidd realized he may have spoken too soon._

_Robin was fucking huge: thick, long, and way bigger that Arsene._

“Oh.” 

Both of them were staring at it, glancing from Robin’s sheepish expression back to the roaring monster he called his dick.

“Surely, my-” Robin clears his throat. “dick hasn’t deterred you-”

“I want it.” Kidd interrupts him.

Arsene chuckles after a few moments. “You heard him, Robin.”

“I most certainly did.” Robin moves close to the bed and palms Kidd’s ass. “Is he stretched?”

“Always.”

“Hmm.”

Next thing Kidd knows, he’s being lifted up and away from the bed, before being set down in Robin’s lap with the head of his dick against the pirate’s entrance. The archer slowly sinks Kidd down until the head presses inside, sending a jolt of pleasure up the man’s spine. Robin’s whispering sweet nothings in his ear, causing Kidd to groan and leaned his head back against that muscular shoulder. Eventually Robin bottomed out and the pirate moaned loudly, feeling the head press up against his prostate.

Arsene whistled and leaned down, eyes focusing on the connecting point between the males. “I’m honestly surprised, he took all of you.”

Robin rubbed soothing circles in Kidd’s thighs, causing him to unintentionally tighten around him. “I believe the captain can take a lot.”

Kidd squeezed his eyes shut and let out a pitiful sound. “Damnit...”

“Will-”

“Ah, he came.”

The pirate could feel Arsene’s condescending smirk. “Was the dick that good, William?”

“S-Shut up.” He hissed and hid his face in Robin’s neck. “Accident.”

Robin shifted and gave an experimental thrust, pulling a moan from the man above. He kept thrusting, gently at first, until Kidd spurs him on, telling him to utterly wreck him. Robin slams into him, going fast and hard, causing Kidd’s moans to grow in volume until he’s all but screaming.

“Yes, god, yes!” Kidd’s toes curl from each thrust.

The pirate's too caught up in the waves of pleasure to notice Arsene whispering into Robin's ear. Suddenly, Kidd finds himself flat on the bed with the archer still inside him. He blinks, completely caught off guard before Robin resumes thrusting. Kidd moans as he feels the bed dip and he turns to see Arsene, holding his dick and sending the man a sly look.

"It's not going to suck itself, Mon amour."

Kidd wants to retort, but his mind's stuck high up in a pleasure filled cloud. He opens his mouth, allowing Arsene to slide in until the nearly trimmed pubes meet the pirate's nose. Kidd let's out a muffled moan as the gentleman begins to fuck his mouth. Arsene weaves a hand through his hair, muttering praises in French as he rolls his hips. Robin's letting out moans of his own as his thrusts quickly become more rapid in movement while his hands dig into Kidd's hips.

Kidd's the first to cum, second time that night, as he shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. His body snaps and lurches off the bed, blobs of white splashing on his stomach and Robin's chest. Arsene cums next, hips stilling as he releases into Kidd's waiting mouth. He pulls out, watching as the pirate swallows it down with no hesitation. Robin groans loudly before he cums deep inside Kidd, muttering under his breath as the man's body squeezes around his dick. The three stay in the bed, panting and coming down from their high.

"My, my, that was amazing." Arsene's the first to speak.

"Mmh." Kidd squirms and directs a tired glance at Robin. "Pull out."

"If-" the archer clears his throat. "If I do that, it'll come flooding out."

"You couldn't have came that much."

"I don't masturbate often, Kidd. So, it has built up quite an amount."

Kidd groans while Arsene gets up from the bed, legs wobbling as he makes his way into the bathroom. He returns soon after with a towel and washcloth. Kidd closes his eyes while the gentleman hums some french tone as cleans the tired pirate up.

"I believe I'm going to get an earful from Sakamoto." Robin says, pulling out of the man.

"He'll be… fine." Kidd yawns before promptly falling asleep.

Robin was right. The next day, Ryuji’s yelling at him about the damage they did to his ass. But at least he didn't have to leave the bed as they waited on him hand and foot.


End file.
